


Puddle Jumping

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Puddles - Freeform, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Rosie is twelve going on thirty, going on 4...and she's bored...





	

"Bored." Sherlock continued staring at the maze of a case plastered all over the wall; John continued writing up their latest case. It had been pouring for the last couple of days and Rosie was in a strop, this was long before her silent period, but both Sherlock and John were well trained in ignoring strops. Sherlock, as someone who understood the need for a good strop in a while, usually let her strop until whatever it was had been dealt with, then would take her for ice cream. John knew to let it be because there was no point in trying to interrupt a strop in the middle of it, it would do no one any good. So, they let her be.

An hour later, she got up from the couch, glared at the both of them, then locked herself in the bathroom and took a long shower, then dressed and returned to the front room. She threw on her coat and wellies, somehow Sherlock had found her a pair in a lovely aubergine, double lined, and perfect for -

"Puddle jumping. Anyone wanna come with?"

Sherlock turned away from the wall for the first time in 12 hours, and John saved his draft and closed his laptop. They threw on their wellies, both basic black, matching of course, put on their raincoats and nodded at her. Rosie grabbed her bright orange umbrella and headed down the steps, thundering as she went. Sherlock picked up their large golf umbrella, which had never seen a golf course in its life, and followed behind her. John checked the kitchen for anything bubbling, finding none, turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

Rosie was already halfway down the block splashing away when Sherlock and John walked out of 221B. Sherlock took John's arm and held the umbrella over both of them as they made their way down Baker Street, occasionally hopping together into the bigger puddles, but they were mostly content to splash along side by side, in silence.

Rosie turned back half an hour later, completely soaked but grinning ear to ear. "I'm starving. Dim Sum?"

Sherlock and John looked at each other and nodded. "Dim Sum." Rosie hooked her arm into John's left arm, and leaned against his shoulder. "Sorry for being a -"

"human in a strop? Especially someone almost thirteen years old? You haven't pierced any visible body parts, or tattooed yourself, if you have, don't tell me; you keep your room clean, mostly, and your grades are spectacular, you are allowed a strop once in a while. You know I'm a trained pro at them, and your Da -"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Strops are ways of letting off steam, completely understandable, and necessary at times....damn....look at that puddle, Ro! Race you!" And off he went after he shoved the umbrella handle into John's hand.

"Damn, he always cheats!" Then Rosie was off like a flash zigzagging after Sherlock, almost an orange poppy against the gray London afternoon.


End file.
